New HalfBlood
by Gallagher Girl7
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sent to Minnesota to get a half-blood named Morgan Iris, they will fight monsters find love, and help Morgan with quests and take the power of love,wisdom and water
1. Quest

Percy POV:

I just arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I can't wait to see my girlfriend, Annabeth. I walk into my cabin, I throw my stuff on the bed and go outside to find Annabeth. I get tackled into a hug

by a brown haired girl. Heyy Annabeth, How are you? I ask but before I get an answer she kisses me, her lips are so soft and she is so perfect. Hi Percy ,Chrion wanted me to come get

you , he said something about a quest. Ok lets go , I missed you babe, I missed you too Percy. We walked to the big house together hand in hand. Percy I forgot to tell you I am moving

back to New York. THAT'S GREAT, I said and I picked her up into a hug. When we got to the big house Chrion said hello and said me and Annabeth were going on a quest to get a half-blood then handed me a fill. I opened it and it read:

**NAME:** Morgan Elizabeth Iris

**AGE: **13

**HAIR COLOR/LANGHTH: **Dark Brown, Long

**EYE COLOR: **Blue, Green, Grey, Her eyes change colors

**LIKES: **Swimming or anything to do with water, Snow Bordering, Dancing, Music, Ice Skating, Owls, Shopping, High Heel Boots, Clothes, Soccer, Singing

**DISLIKES: **Spiders, Snakes, Being Cold

**GODLY PARENT: **Unknown

**STATE LIVING IN: **Minnesota 

**TOWN/CITY:** Cottage Grove

**MORTAL/HALF-BLOOD: **Half-Blood

I handed the file to Annabeth and went to Rachael are oracle.

Hey Rachael I need a prophecy :

_SHE WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL HALF-BLOOD TO EVER LIVE,_

_SHE WILL BE CLAMED BY 3 BUT ONE IS HER MOTHER, HER WEAPON WILL CHOOSE HER,_

_DOVE,WISDOM, AND WATER IN THE END A CROWN WILL BE PLACED ON HER HEAD, _

_HER WEAKNESS IS TRUE LOVE,_

_ON HER QUEST SHE WILL NEED, DOVE, WISDOM, WATER._

Thanks Rachael, I walked out of the cave and back to the big house.


	2. New Girl

Annabeth POV:

Me and Percy just got a quest we have to go to Minnesota to find Morgan Iris, but the weird thing is she will be claimed by 3. Dove witch is Aphrodite, Wisdom witch is my mom Athena, and

Water witch is Poseidon , but its weird. We don't know who her godly parent is, me and Percy are at the airport right now to go get her. When we finally get to her house we hear

screaming, Percy takes out Riptide and runs inside the house. There is a girl on ground and a monster over her, Give me that necklace, NO she screamed back. She was squeezing a

necklace in her hand, Percy killed the monster and I ran to the girl, What's your name? I asked her. Morgan then she pasted out. She loosened her grip on the necklace I took it out of her

hand and it was an owl. Percy picked her up and took her out to the car, I went to her room and packed a bag for her, i put in all her jeans and tops, 27 high heels boots 2 pairs of tennis

shoes, pj's make up and hair brush. When we got back to camp Morgan was still out, we took her to the big house, I went to dinner in the middle of dinner I saw her walk into the

dinner pavilion, all of a sudden a owl showed up over her hand. She is a daughter of Athena, then a heart over her head, then a trident. But she is a daughter of Athena. I went up and

got her she wanted her weapon, we went to the weapon shed and i was digging in there when she said what about this one. I looked up and she was holding a sword with peals on it an

owl and a trident, it was just like her, PERFECT.

PERCY POV:

Morgan looks just like Annabeth, but Annabeth has my heart forever. I walked up to the Athena cabin and see Morgan unpacking her suitcases, she changed into a hot pink shirt with

lime green letters that said gilly hicks bondi, jeans and black heel boots with buckles on the side and her hair was up in a pony tale. I went inside and said hi, Hi Percy thanx for saving

me, No problem, she smiled and said Annabeth was in her room, all the cabins now have separated rooms but Morgan's was the first on in the cabin . I said thanx and walked away.

I walked into Annabeth's room and kissed her. I looked at her and said I had a present for her, i pulled out an owl necklace that matched her earrings. I love you and i kissed her once

again.


	3. Morgan's First day of training and A BOY

Morgan's POV:

When Percy went into Annabeth's room I took the owl necklace and opened it showing a picture of my boyfriend Anthony. He went missing a week ago, I have not heard from him

at all I miss him. I go to my bed and fall asleep, I woke up the next morning from Annabeth shaking me saying it was time for breakfast. I got out of bed bed and went to my closet and

pulled out a jean skirt , and put on a Aroepostal white lace tank top with white flip flop heels and put on my necklace. I walked out of my room and to the pavilion. I got my breakfast

and dumped half of it and prayed to my mom. After breakfast me and Annabeth back to the cabin and i changed into shorts, and tennis shoes. I grabbed my sword and we walked to

the battle field. Then I saw him, I saw Anthony he saw me and smiled, i blacked out.

Anthony POV:

I arrived at camp half-blood a week ago I miss my girlfriend Morgan like crazy, I am son of Ares. I missed breakfast, I wanted to practice my battle strategies. I want to try and beat a

Athena girl. I saw Annabeth walk to the battle field with a girl, wait that's Morgan. We made eye contact and she feel to the ground. I ran to her and told Annabeth she was my girlfriend.

I picked her up and bough her to the big house, Annabeth came with . I asked Annabeth who her parent was. " Her parent is Athena" I though to my self there is no way I can win in battle

ageist her. When she woke up she hugged me. "Anthony I though I would never see you again" she cryed. "SHHHHHHH" its ok I'm here now. "I want to go to my cabin" she said.

Morgan's POV:

After I woke up Anthony walked me back to my cabin. I kissed him on the cheek and walked into my cabin and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, I grabbed sweat pants

a sweat shirt and flip flops and walked to the brand new Ares cabin. Anthony was the only one in there, I walked in and went to his bedroom and laied down beside him and feel asleep.

I woke up again when someone was kissing me on the lips. "Morning Babe" said Anthony. " Morning" i said and got up, I went to the bathroom. When I came out I kissed Anthony

goodbye and went to my own cabin. When I got there I did my make up and went to my closet grabbed a pair of jeans and a short sleeve Aeropostal top and heel boots. i put my hair

up in a pony tale. I walked out of my cabin then remembered my sword that was designed to look like mascara, then I felt something in my pocket. It was my sword, so I went to the

pavilion and got my breakfast. I went to the battle field with Annabeth to practice. Annabeth said I was a natural after I was done I went to the beach and the water bended to my will.

Anthony snuck up on me and scared me and I got him with water. We walked until we heard lunch bell. We raced to the pavilion. I won after I went to practice with Annabeth. I WON i

was so happy we went to dinner and I was so tired I went to bed.


	4. Dance and Best Friends

Morgan"S POV:

Chrion came up to me the next day and asked if I could help set up a dance for the camp. I said sure, I went to the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked the door and walked it. My friend April is in

Aphrodite cabin. " HEYY do you want to help me plan a dance?" "SURE" april said. I walked out and went to the Ares cabin to see Anthony. I walked in and said hi. " Heyy" I said "Hi" he

came up and kissed me. Then I went to my cabin and went to sleep. Me and April planed the dance for a month and now its here. April let me barrow a orange minni dress(**on profile**)

and orange high heels a up do and a gold headband. We walked out of the cabin and to the dance which was in the arena. I walked in and saw Anthony, he was talking to Percy . " Heyy

guys" I said, I kissed Anthony and we went to dance. Then a slow song came on and and i leaned my head agents his chest we dances, a couple hours later we went down to the beach

and I feel asleep agents his chest, I woke up the next morning in my bed. I was not feeling well, "ANNABETH" I screamed, Annabeth came to my door. "what" " I'm Not feeling good" "ok

stay here and dont get up" she left and I stayed in bed.

Anthony's POV:

I walked to Athena's cabin to see Annabeth coming out. " hey Annabeth where is Morgan?" "Morgan is sick" and she walked away. I went into the cabin to see Morgan throwing up.

"Heyy" "Hi" then she ran to the bathroom. I sat down on her bed and waited for her. When she came back she layed down and feel asleep.


	5. Sick and Quest

Anthony's POV:

I walked out of Athena's cabin, and to my own, I went and got my sword to go practice. I could not focus, all i could do is think about Morgan. "She will be fine" said someone behind me, I

jumped. I turned around and saw a beautiful lady in front of me."Aphrodite?" I asked " Yes'' " fallow me I need to talk to you" I fallowed her. " Morgan will be fine she has got Love Sick,

Morgan will not feel love until you kiss her but that might be hard because she wont want to kiss you at all only hug you, you will still be her boyfriend" she said " Why? How did she get it?"

"from me I gave it to her, I do that when a couple are too close" then she disappered.

Annabeth's POV:

I am on my way to see Percy. "Hey Per- " I was cut off my a kiss, " I have not seen you in a while" he said. " sorry I have been training Morgan" " Is she any good?" asked Percy " really

good" "nice so what do you want to do?" "Sit here with you" " Ok" i lay on Percy's chest and fall asleep. I wake up and kiss percy which ends up into hardcore make out session. I love you

Percy. I love you too. then i fall asleep


End file.
